With further development of the Internet of Things, intelligentizing of household appliances is improving gradually. The LED (Light Emitting Diode) lighting luminaire as a low power cost and environmentally friendly new luminaire is taking the place of the incandescent lamp gradually to become a new generation of energy-saving luminaire that is most widely used.